


It's Stupid

by taylahbean



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PunkLouis, nerdyharry, one direction - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylahbean/pseuds/taylahbean





	It's Stupid

~Harry's POV~

"Harry? Are you ready to go now?" My mom calls up the stairs. 

"Yeah, coming." I answer. I push my brown glasses up on the bridge of my nose and readjust my sweater. I guess I look okay. No one to impress anyway. Every day is the same. I go to school and classes, get my books pushed out of my hands and shoved on the floor. Every day is the same. The honors and AP classes, they are for college so I can get the hell out of here. That's all I crave. When you don't have friends like me, it's easy to focus on them especially when they are the one obstacle in your way of getting the one thing you want. 

I pull my book bag onto my shoulders quickly getting annoyed by my long limbs as I bound down the stairs. Why do I have to look so awkward and nerdy? I go to the kitchen and grab an apple. I was about to head out there door when my older sister calls to me. "Hey, squirt." Gemma calls, standing on her tip toes to ruffle my gelled hair. My curly hair is hideous, or so I've been told. So I keep it gelled back. 

"Hey, cut it out." I groan, fixing my hair back into place. I leave the house and hop into my mom's car. It started in about 6th grade when I was forced to get glasses. Apparently, my eye sight is terrible considering my glasses are thicker than bottle tops. Contacts just irritate my eyes, so what are you gonna do? And for my clothes, well Gemma gets whatever she wants. So I take what I can get. It's not that bad, I really don't mind. The teasing gets bad sometimes, especially when there isn't some other rumor circulating the school. I've switched schools twice because my mom doesn't think I can handle it but I assure her I can. 

"Alright, bye Harry. Have a good day at school." My mom calls, dragging me out of thoughts and into reality. I pull myself out of the car hesitantly, glaring at the front of my school. I'm not even there for a full minute before everything starts. 

"Hey nerd." Zayn calls, knocking his shoulder into mine roughly and this is the beginning of it. Even the chess club geeks tease me. What if they knew I was homosexual? Could you imagine the shit I'd get then? I'd be called fag now, guys will cower away from me in the locker room, accusing me of checking them out. As if I'd actually want any of the ass holes in this school. They are all the same. Last semester, Anderson Hill switched school for all the bullying he was forced to endear, simply because he liked something different. It's stupid. 

Today, the bullying and the shoving was at a bare minimum usually meaning there was something else to hold the simple minded idiots' attention. I didn't particularly care what it was, but I was thankful. The bell rang, dismissing students from their final class of the day. I was the first to get out of my seat. If I stayed too long after, I'd be the first to get trampled in the hallway. I ducked into the school's bathroom, holding my breath as I went. I change every day after school to run the four miles back to my house. It's a good work out, honestly. And it's time for me to be alone after school. There are just sometimes I can't stand my mom and sister's bubbly personality. 

-Louis's POV- 

"So can you introduce me to everyone?" I ask Liam, who the counselor appointed to help me around school my first week. He glances at me cautiously, like he couldn't understand me. This is why I hate switching schools. Everyone is completely judgemental. This lad looks nice, like the class president type, someone who is friends with everyone yet even he judges me. My hair is red and styled messily with a piercing in my lip and gages in my ears. Several different tattoos litter my skin, each telling a different story. I guess from the looks of me, I seem like the type of guy who is stand offish but that is far from the truth. I love meeting and befriending people! I stick by Liam almost all day. We have many of the same classes actually. The few I don't have with Liam, I have with one of his friends so he introduces me to a few new people. By the time lunch rolls around, I'm surrounded by laughing and chatting. Don't get me wrong it feels great to make friends especially on first days, but it feels like something is just missing. Liam and his friends invite me to eat lunch with them, so after I get my food, I sit at their table.

"Hey Liam, who is that?" I ask, pointing to the tall, long limbed boy scurrying quickly across the lunch room. He runs quickly outside and ducks behind a corner, out of my line of sight.

"Umm... That's Harry. No one really talks to him." 

"Why?" 

"Umm I don't know. He's just weird and awkward." 

"Oh," For the rest of the day, that's the only person I could notice. He wasn't in any of my classes, all of his were clearly accelerated. Smart guy, that makes him cuter. 

"So what kind of girls are you interested in?" A girl with long blonde hair and a fake tan asks me. 

"The kind with a penis. I'm gay," I reply. 

"That's cool, never met a gay guy before."

"So Louis," A girl calls to me as I walk out the school building. "Your parents. They accept you're.... You know." 

"That I'm what? An alien?" I joke. The girls, whose name I don't not know looks to the ground. 

"That you are gay." She mumbles, looking towards the ground. 

"Oh well, my mom didn't care. Listen, what sex you like doesn't change the type of person you are, okay?" 

"Yeah.... Thanks Louis." 

"No problem." I walk down the steps and to the parking lot where my motorcycle is parked. I hop on and ride home, the tall smart boy still on my mind. 

It's been a few weeks since my first day, and although I've made a lot of friends, it still feels empty. And I know it's because of Harry. I see the way the other students pick on him and I can't help but want to stop them but every time I try, Liam or one of his friends stop me. 

"Bullying is bad here, Lou. You don't want to get involved in it. Trust me." Liam tells me, a hand on my shoulder. I just mumble and watch like the rest of the school, until one day it just got too much for me too handle. 

I've never seen him cry, not once until Wednesday. I'm not sure what insult Zayn and his friends told Harry, but they plucked the brown glasses off his face, stomped on them, and Harry was gone, running into the boys bathroom. He ran faster than I've seen, but I could still tell the tall boy had tears streaming down his face. Normally he's so strong. I wanted desperately to go to Zayn and his friends to tell him to back off but I knew that wasn't the smartest idea, although what I did do wasn't all that smart either. 

"I'm gonna go check on him." I mumble. Liam grips my biceps to stop me but I yank it out of his grasp. I jog into the bathroom to bump into him, crumbled and broken at the floor of the disguising bathroom. 

"Harry?" I ask, my voice coming out cautiously. 

"What? Wasn't that enough for you people? I'm crying. Aren't you happy?!" He snarls, standing up. He accidentally bumps into me. For a second, we look into each others eyes. I've never noticed before, given I've never seen him up close, but his eyes are the greenest damn eyes I've ever seen. They are filled with rage and sadness, flowing with tears and that moment, all I want is to make them sparkle. 

"No... I don't want that. What they did was terrible."I stutter, still completely lost in the never ending sea of green. 

"Just lea-" Harry starts, still completely raging. Can't say I blame him. From what I can tell, he's been bullied for a long time with no friends to stick up for him. His eyes widen, shocked I'm sticking up for him before it's replaced with a bit of thankfulness. However, behind that he was still broken. I could just tell. "What did you say?" He asked, taking a step away from me. 

"I'd never do that. Hi, I'm Louis." I say, sticking out my hand. He sticks his hand out warily, hand slightly shaking, grip weak. 

"Hi... I'm Harry. But my family calls me Harry. You can call me that, if you want. I don't know." Harry rambles on. 

"Harry? Why do they call you that mate?" 

"My middle name is Harold." He tells me. His eyes meet mine again and I get lost. He can't know though. I have a crush on green eyed tall boy. I won't tell if you won't. 

Harry's POV 

I haven't had a friend for more than 9 years. What do I do? How do I act? My phone rings on my desk next to me. Louis' name pops up on the screen as it continues vibrating. I pick up the phone and answer it cautiously. 

"Harry, hey. What are you doing?" 

"I... I'm on the computer." How does Gemma spend so much time on the phone. How are you supposed to hold a conversation? 

"Oh, that's cool. Do you maybe wanna go for pizza?" 

"Yeah, sure." I reply. Was that the correct response? Should I have played it cool? 

"Well, I mean. You don't have to if you don't want to. I mean. I just thought it'd be cool. And." Louis rambled, suddenly really anxious. 

"No. I want to come. Meet you there in about twenty." I reply. God, this friend thing is hard. I stand and check my face in the mirror before grabbing my car keys and walking out the door. 

"Where are you going?" Mom, who was sitting on the porch swing with the neighbor, ask. 

"Out for pizza, be back after dinner." I say. She nods and I get in my beat up car I got for my birthday two weeks ago. I drive to the pizza joint and park near Louis' motorcycle. Lately, he has been insisting we go out in public together to hang out. We go to the cinema, and the arcade.Doesn't he realize how bullied he would get if he is caught in public with me? He already eats lunch with me. Whenever I ask him why, he tells me that it's stupid to hide a friendship. 

The only reason I agreed to come for pizza was because I know absolutely no one comes here. We eat, Louis likes supreme pizza but I prefer cheese. We don't run out of things to talk about surprisingly. Everything just feels right with him. Is this how you're supposed to feel about friends?

"Hey, Harry. Wanna come over?" 

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask. 

"Do you want to come over?" 

"Your... Like house?" I ask stupidly. Of course he means his house. But I've never been invited to someone's house before. "Umm yeah. Sure. Let's go." Harry says, stumbling over his words. They pay for their pizza and leave the restaurant, Harry trailing behind Louis in his car until they arrive at Louis' home. 

"Pretty sure all my sisters are gone out somewhere, except for maybe Lottie, but who knows." Louis says. He looks up at me as he unlocks the door. He smiles as he does so, the smile reaching his beautiful blue eyes. My breath hitches in the back of the throat and my heart skips a beat. Am I okay? I must be coming down with something. I've known Louis for about four months, and I've never seen his house. 

"Louis is that you?" A woman who I'm assuming is Louis' mother calls. Louis and I talk on the phone occasionally, so I can identify her voice from that. Well, Louis mostly talks, I listen. 

"Yeah mom, it's me!" Louis calls back to his mother. 

"Louis, you grandmother called. She wanted- oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you has a friend over. Hi, I'm Louis's mom." 

"Hi," I mumble, irritated with how weak my voice is. 

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" 

"O-oh. I. We ate. But I can and then..." I stutter. How do people do this on a daily basis? 

"We already ate pizza. We are going up to my room." Louis says, blushing red. Why is he blushing? Louis leads me up the stairs and down a long hall to his room. The rooms are painted a dark blue, however only some spots are visible because the rest is covered haphazardly with posters, pictures, ticket stubs from movies and concerts. A bed is shoved in the corner, with black and white plaid sheets. It's not the messiest room I've ever seen, but it's not the cleanest either. 

"Hang on a second, I'll be right back." Louis says. He leaves the room before I can say anything back. Uhhh, what am I supposed to do? 

I push my glasses up using my index finger and look around the room, almost immediately taking interest in the stacks of CDs lining one wall. There were about six stacks, each with twenty CDs. I walk over to the stacks, mumbling to myself about how much Louis loves music. I knew he loved it, but I wasn't aware he loves it this much. I reach for a CD on the top of one stack, humming in appreciation for the band. 

"I didn't know you liked The Fray." Louis speaks from behind me, scaring the shit out of. I accidentally drop the CD to the ground, whipping around. 

I looked at the ground, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I was just-" I start but cut myself off when I look up, shocked from the sight. "You... You wear glasses?" I ask. Louis smiles and shrugs. 

At the same time, we bend down for the CD, heads bumping together in the process. Reflexively, I look up meeting Louis' eyes. They're wide and innocent. Despite the glasses, I can still see them sparkle. And God, he looks hot in glasses. My hand reaches to cup his chin and all I want in that moment is to kiss this tattooed boy. What the hell am I thinking? If I do this, I'll ruin our friendship forever. I'm not even sure what I'm doing.I reach for him to pull him closer, but he picks the CD up off the ground and stands, leaving me crouching on the ground. 

"Wanna listen?" Louis ask, already moving to open the CD player in corner. I stand, biting my lip, and nod. 

"Yeah." I respond, glad my disappoint doesn't reach my voice. I know it reaches my eyes and Louis can read me like a book, but I'll worry about that later. What was I thinking? I have one friend, I can't like him. I'll push him away. "Sounds great." 

-Louis' POV- 

"Maybe I can come over your house sometime?" I ask jokingly as I walk Harry out the door of my house to his car. 

"Wanna come over tomorrow?" He blurts out. 

"What?" I ask, just in case I heard him wrong. 

"I said do you want to maybe, I don't know, come over tomorrow? At like four." 

"Yeah, yeah. I'd love to." I reply hoping I don't sound too eager. 

"See you then." Harry mumbles walking away. That night, I have trouble falling asleep. My room doesn't seem like mine anymore, which sounds absolutely crazy, but everywhere I look, I see Harry. He sat on my bed, stood by that poster, he looked at my door, the room even smells like him. I finally pass out at five in the morning. 

"Louis!" I hear a voice and feel a pressure on my stomach. I open my eyes and see Daisy, my sister, sitting on top of me. "Mom says you need to wake up now." She informs me. She ruffles my hair before jumping off my stomach to the door and ran out. Groaning, I look at my alarm clock immediately swearing. Shit. It's 3PM. I jump out of bed towards the bathroom where I take a quick shower. I get out and blow dry my hair, adding hair gel to keep it in place. I pull a pair of black skinny jeans out of my closet, bouncing around my room pulling them up until the tight material is over my ass and I can button them. I pull a band t-shirt out of my closet and shrug it on. Harry lives about twenty minutes away from me, ten if I speed on my motorcycle. I can use the extra time, so I walk over to my mirror making sure my overall appearance is okay. What if his mom is there? What will she think of my tattoos and red hair? Will she hate me? 

I swallow, hard, and walk out of my room grabbing my phone and keys as I go. "Hey, mom. I'm leaving!" I call before I walk out the door and hop on to my motorcycle. I really hope they like me. 

Ten minutes later, I pull up to Harry's house, which is nicer than I expected. I anxiously walk towards the door, my fist shaking as I knock. 

"Hi, Louis!" Harry cheers as he opens the door. Upon hearing his voice all the anxious feelings disappear. "Mom is in the kitchen. She's making tacos and says you're welcome to stay, if you want." 

"Sounds great, thanks." I reply. I look up at him, and noticed he's flustered and jittery. 

"Umm okay let's- umm. Want something to drink?" 

"Yeah, thanks." I reply. Harry beckons me to follow him, and I trail closely behind. Anxious feelings are back. His mom is in the kitchen. What am I gonna do? Be cool, Louis. But not douche bag cool. What am I saying? 

"Hello!" Harry's mom calls as we enter their kitchen. "You must be Louis?" She asks, her tone very sweet. She walks from around the counter and gives me a hug. 

"I'm just going to-" Harry mumbles, pointing to the fridge. He mouths a sorry as well, causing me to smile. Sitting at the counter is a girl a few years older than Harry and she's glaring at me. My eyes widen when she tells me her name is Gemma with a bitter tone in her voice. 

"Oh, hush. Stop scaring my friend." Harry says. He walks back over to where I'm standing and hands me a bottle of water. "We're going to my room." Harry says. He turns around, swiftly for someone with such long limbs, and marches up a pair of stairs by which I follow. We reach a door and he turns around, hand gripping the handle. 

"I'm sorry my room isn't like... As cool as yours." He mumbles before opening the door. The walls are all white. There isn't a poster in sight. It's the cleanest room I've ever seen. It's like no one lives in the room. It's barren and empty, except for one corner. There's a red beanbag chair sitting in the corner. Next to it, propped against the wall, is a beautiful acoustic guitar. On top of the beanbag chair is a notebook, clearly used for several years. 

"You play?" I ask, walking towards the corner. 

"I sing too. And umm I write. But I'm not any good." 

"Can I hear you?" 

"W-what?" 

"Can I hear you sing? Or maybe play something?" 

"Oh. Umm. No. I... No." Harry stutters. 

"Fine." I mutter. I start looking around the rest of his room, which really isn't much. He has a desk that is completely organized, a bed, and a dresser. That's literally it. 

"So what do you-" We both speak at the same time. 

"Louis can I-" 

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can go first." I say with a smile. He looks up and meets my eyes and instantly we are the only two in the world. I have an urge to take off his glasses just to see his pretty eyes closer. He smiles back, dimples in his cheeks curving in. Holy shit, he has dimples. 

"I just." He begins, but stops himself. Instead, he lifts his hand to my neck, long fingers curling slightly into the back of my neck. He keeps his green eyes trained on mine as he inches his head closer, and all I can only sit there. He pushes his lips onto mine, which I can tell are hesitant, but it's like they are a perfect fit. It takes me a moment to react, but seconds after I do, Harry is pulling away from me. 

"I'm sorry. I. I didn't mean to do that. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm sorry. Oh, god. Louis I'm so sorry." He starts rambling. His hands travel from covering his cheeks to gripping his hair as he mutters how much of an idiot he is. Me, well I'm still shocked he did it. "I'm so sorry, Louis. God I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please don't hate me. Please, I'm sorry. I just-" 

"Stop." I mumble. I walk to where he is standing with his back to a wall, one hand of mine reaching to grab his waist, the other moving to cup his cheek. Slowly, I lean in and kiss him completely over joyed when he reacts and starts kissing me back. I pull away, only slightly, sighing from relief. "Don't be sorry angel," I tell him as I trail my hand from his cheek to his shoulder, my thumb pressing into his collar bone slightly. "Been wanting to do that for a while." 

"Boys! Dinner is ready!" Harry's mom calls from down stairs. 

"Coming!" Harry calls back. He smirks and steals another kiss before taking my hand and leading me out of his room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Louis, everyone is staring." Harry says, pulling at the collar of his button up. It's been a month. We spend everyday together after school together. Harry is still afraid that I'll get bullied for being seen around him, but I don't care anymore. He's mine, I'm his, even though there has been no discussion officially describing what we are. We plop down under our usual tree for lunch, difference is this time we're holding hands. I know he is still uncomfortable around other people so I squeeze his hand encouragingly. I want so bad to bury my face in his neck or to kiss his lips that he just so happens to be biting. Him biting his bottom lips only makes his dimples show, or hell holes as my best friend, Ana, from back home, calls them. I need a distraction before I pull him over to me and- no. I need to stop. 

"Ignore them babe. They're just jealous." I reply, eyes focused on the grass. It's not my fault he's extremely adorable. 

"Hey, want a bite?" Harry ask, mouth full of the turkey sub he's eating. He holds out the sandwich as he swallows his food and drinks the last of his water and I just can't take it anymore. I climb on top of Harry's lap, straddling his hips. He looks up at me, face completely red, green eyes wide. "Louis-" Harry starts, but I don't let him finish. I push my lips into his, cupping his face, thumbs pushed into his dimples. It only takes a second before he reacts, hands sliding up my thighs to grip my waist. I move to deepen the kiss, when a shadow falls over us and someone clears their throat awkwardly. 

Harry pulls away immediately and I groan, sliding off his lap and looking up to the idiot who ruined Harry and I kissing. 

"Umm I'm sorry. I was just coming to see if you two wanted to eat lunch with us." Liam asks, pointing to his lunch table inside the cafeteria. 

"I umm. Well." Harry stutters. 

"Sounds good to me. Yeah, baby?" I ask, nudging my nose into the crook of Harry's neck. Partially to test Liam's endurance and if he cared about the fact I was with a guy, but mostly because I wanted to. I feel Harry nod and mumble something about whatever I want. He bends down to get his book bag and my stack of books, carrying them for me. Halfway to the walk to the cafeteria, Harry groans. "What's wrong?" 

"Everyone is staring at us," He mumbles. 

"Aww, babe. They're just jealous I'm your boyfriend," I say, giving a wink as we walk into the cafeteria. 

"I-is that what we are?" He asks, setting his book bag and my books down on Liam's lunch table. 

"Is that what you want to be?" I ask. All I want is to look into his eyes, really look into them so while he nods, I reach up and pluck the glasses off his face. 

"Hey, give me my gl-" He starts, but I stand on my tip toes and press a soft kiss to his lips, cutting him off. It's small and sweet, but the sparks were there and I knew he felt them too. 

"M'okay, boyfriend." Harry hums pressing his for head to mine, a sweet smile covering his lips. I knew my lips held the same smile for my boyfriend. 

-Harry's POV-

"You want to go in? Or go grab some lunch? " Louis asks me. He's home alone for the weekend and asked me to come over. He has a swing set in his back yard, and a couple of minutes ago he got up and sat on my lap, facing me, and wrapped his legs around my waist. I nuzzle my nose into his neck, lips pecking at his collar bone exposed by his low cut tank top. 

"I'm fine. You're being too sweet." I mumble. 

"You always wear sweaters. Don't you ever get hot?" Louis ask, tugging at my collar, causing me to come closer. Teasingly close to his lips. 

"You always wear beanies. Don't you get hot?" I ask, reaching up and pulling the beanie from his head and running my fingers through his red hair. 

"Hey!" Louis groans as I slip the beanie on my head and peck his cheek. "I was thinking of getting a lip piercing. What do you think?" 

"I think it'd look nice." 

"We should get you a tattoo." Louis says, running his hands up and down my chest. 

"W-what? Umm... I don't. I don't think that's a good idea." I reply swinging back and forth on the swing. 

"We could get them together. I'll hold your hand, you can hold mine." He says with a smile.. 

"I don't know, b-babe." I stutter. I'm still not good with the usage of pet names despite the fact it's already been two months since we first got together. The look on Louis' face changes and suddenly his eyes lost their usual sparkle. "Louis? What's wrong?" I ask, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him closer. 

"I'm sorry. I'm pushing you. I don't mean to." Louis sighs and tucks his head under my chin. I'd never tell Louis this, considering he's insecure about his height, but I love the difference. 

"You aren't pushing me. I just don't like needles, but I'd get a thousand tattoos for you." Using my index finger, I tilt his head up and kiss him. I'm still new to all this kissing and relationship stuff. But with Louis, it's really easy. "Let's go out to lunch. Where do you want to go? Anywhere you want... As long as we can take my car because I'm not getting on the back of your motorcycle." 

"W-we can go anywhere?" Louis ask in disbelief. Every time we've been out, we go to Marty's Pizza Place because no one else from school goes there. I just don't want Louis to get teased like I do. After the whole school got over the shock of us dating, they still tease me but Louis makes it better. And worth it. Liam and his friends are nice to me now though. His mate, Alex, and I are actually best mates now. "Can we go to that new restaurant a couple blocks from here? I don't remember the name." 

"Yeah, let's go." I say, kissing his jawline. Louis gets out of my lap and I stand up from the swing and stretch. We both get in my car and drive to the new restaurant that opened a few weeks back. There's a couple people from school there, but no one bothers us. We across from each other, ankles locked together under the table. We've known each other for a little over six months, and we never run out of stuff to talk about. Right after we finish our meal, Liam who I didn't even realize was here approaches us. 

"Hey, I knew it was you two. Do you guys want to come with us to the movies after this?" Liam asks, gesturing towards the five people he came to the restaurant with. 

"Yeah, sounds great." I answer and know I surprise Louis. I'm just so tired of hiding. 

"Alright, we're about to leave. Meet you there." Liam says, and walks back. I pay for our food, after a lot of protest from Louis. It takes a bunch of kisses and a promise that he can pay for my movie ticket before we're able to walk out of the restaurant towards my car. We drive to the cinema, Liam and his group of friends already there. We all agree we'd rather see and comedy so we buy tickets for The Heat. Despite my protest, Louis also buys a large slushie for us to share. Through the middle of the previews, Louis pulls up the arm rest. Even in the terrible lighting, I can still see the uncertainty in his blue eyes. So I untangle our fingers and wrap my arm tightly around him pulling him closer. He tucks his feet beneath him and nudges his face into my neck before he continues to watch the movie. 

-Louis' POV- 

"So we're thinking about throwing a party when my parents leave town. We were wondering if you and Harry wanted to come?" Niall ask as we walk down the hall. Partying isn't Harry's thing, but I could maybe convince him. 

"Who's all gonna be there?" I ask. 

"I'm not picky, man. Whoever wants to come. I just want to throw a sick party before our senior year." 

"Yeah, definitely. I'll ask Harry what he thinks. If he doesn't wanna go though, I'll show up for an hour or so? Cool?" I ask. 

"Yeah," Niall replies as we walk into the cafeteria. 

When the school bell rings to let out that afternoon, Harry hops on the back of my bike (for the second time this week) and we drive to my empty house. My sisters all have some after school thing to do, and his mom is still at work so they're free to be alone which is how they like it. December is slowly approaching, meaning midterms are very close only adding to my stress. In the middle of some TV show neither of us are paying attention to, I lean closer to Harry, to make sure he hasn't dozed off which he tends to do more often then not. When I find him playing with his nails, I scoot so I can straddle his lap. 

"You know, midterms are coming up." I mumble in to his ear. 

"Mhm," He replies, hands sliding down my back to cup my thighs. I pull his collar back a bit to gain access to his neck where I start kissing. Fuck, focus Louis. 

"And they're very stressful, right?" I ask into his neck. Harry's hands leave my thighs to cup my face to make me look at him. 

"Where are you going with this?" Harry ask. I pull my face from his hands and kiss his lips, kissing my way from his jaw back to the bruised skin I started making a hicky at. 

"Well I was wondering if you'd come To Niall's party with me." I ask, blowing air onto the sensitive skin causing Harry to buck his hips into me. 

"H-how many people?" Harry stutters. 

"A lot," I mumble quickly and quietly before I pull away from his neck to meet his eyes. I bat my eye lashes and cup his neck. "Please?" For a moment, Harry looks like he's considering it. Then a look of recognition crosses his features. Fuck, I've been caught. 

"Louis Tomlinson," Harry scolds. He turns us to my back is against the couch and he's hovering over me. "We're you trying to seduce me?" 

"Maybe," I answer, hoping I sound adorable. "Did it work?" He starts kissing my jaw, teasingly grazing it with his teeth. 

"Nope." He replies. He lays his head on my chest, and sighs. "I'm sorry, babe. I want to. But what if Zayn and his friends show up? I-I don't think I can. It's-" 

"Shhh, I get it." I say cutting him off. We kiss sweetly a couple more times before Harry has to leave. 

Saturday rolls around and it's Niall's party. I already told Harry that I was going for a couple hours, and he said he was fine with it. He told me to have fun and text him when I got home. I arrived at Niall's at about 11. He's right, there are a lot of people here. Niall hands me a drink, then another, and another. Soon its been a couple hours and I've already had six drinks. I get this over whelming urge to get out of the smoke and alcohol filled house, so I walk outside, barefoot. When did I lose my shoes? I pull out my phone and dial Harry's number, I still don't know why. 

"Hello?" He answers. 

"Hiiii baby," I slur almost dropping my phone, which makes me want to giggle. 

"Louis are you drunk?" I hear Harry ask. 

"Yep!" I reply happily. "Pick me up. Wanna see you." I slur so badly I don't even know how he understands me. 

"Alright, give me five minutes."

-Harry's POV-

I sit up, and flip on my bed side table lamp, flinching at the sudden light. I feel for my glasses on the table and pull myself out of bed and grab a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. I ignore the fact my hair is curly and hideous. Oh, well. 

"Umm Hey mom. I... Can I go... Over to Louis' house?" I ask, making my way downstairs where she's sitting, watching TV. 

"Harry... Are you... Are you two gonna... Umm..." 

"God, no mom. We've only been dating a couple months. Agh. It's just. He needs someone right now...." I reply. I don't tell her Louis is actually drunk. I don't want her to accuse him of being a bad influence. 

"Oh... Okay. Sleep over there if you need to but babe. Please stay safe." She tells me cautiously. I nod and grab my car keys, driving as fast as I'm allowed to to Niall's house where I know Louis is. When I pull up to the house, he's standing outside, barefoot, and talking and laughing to the air. I suppress a laugh myself and get out of the car. 

"Louis?" I call out to him. 

"Oh! Hi stranger. I'm waiting on my boyfriend." He tells me with a giggle. 

"I am your boyfriend, babe." I reply. He squints up at me and wrinkles his nose before he shakes his head. 

"You're hair is curly." He states matter of factly. 

"My hair is naturally curly, boo." I reply. He squints at me again before he puts both hands on my cheeks, giving me a very sloppy kiss. 

"Ah, so you are." He says with a smile. He wraps his arms around my torso and squeezes tightly. "I missed you!" Louis dramatically cries. 

"Aww, come on. I'll take you back to your house and make you tea." 

"Okay!" He replies immediately. He runs from where we are standing to the car where he opens the passenger door and sits in the seat. Rolling my eyes and smirking, I get in the drivers seat. 

"Buckle your seat belt Louis." I say buckle mine. He fumbles a bit, but eventually gets it done. I pull out of Niall's driveway and start towards Louis' house. 

"Wait. You're wearing a t-shirt and not a sweater?" Louis ask. 

"I was kind of asleep when you called." I state. Louis' hand pokes my bicep and he giggles, again. 

"You've got a nice arm." Louis says, still giggling. He's rubbing my arm by the time we pull in his driveway. "Home! YAY!" He shouts. 

"Shhhh," I say, a finger covering my lips. 

"Why? No one is home." He slurs. "Mom is on a business trip and the girls went with her." He shrugs and kisses my jaw. "Come on. Let's get you some tea." I say, getting out of the car. It takes Louis a while, but he's stumbling up this front path with me eventually. Once we are inside, I start boiling the water for his tea, but before it's done he's rushing to the bathroom to throw up. 

"You okay baby?" I ask, kneeling next to him once he's done. Instead of answering me verbally, he wraps his arms tightly around my waist and buries his head into my chest. 

"Shhhh, it's okay. I know." I mumble what I hope are soothing words. Louis whimpers as response, so I run my hands up and down his back hoping to calm him down. We stay like that on the bathroom floor, only moving if Louis needs to throw up or ask me to get something for him. When he claims he's finished, we slowly climb the stairs to his bedroom. He opens the door, heading straight for his bed. When I think he's asleep, I'm about to lay on the floor when he's calls out my name. 

"Yes, love?" I ask, getting up quickly and going to the side of his bed. He reached a hand up and tugs a bit on my shirt. 

"Cuddle. Please?" He asks, his voice tired and cracked. 

"Of course, babe." I slid into bed next to him and he almost immediately forms his body against mine. "Next party, I'm definitely going with you. I can't let you get this sick again." I say kissing the top of his head. After a while of silence, Louis mumbles my name. "Yes?" 

"I like the curly hair." He says, kissing my jaw, which is really the only place he can reach the way we are laying together in his bed. 

"Feel better, love."

"Okay." 

-Louis's POV- 

There was something heavy on top of me, but I wasn't sure what. However, I knew I was in my bed. I just wasn't quite sure how exactly I got here either. The last thing I remember was hammering down drinks with Niall as we dominated during a game of beer pong. 

I could feel the heat of light on my face. I also heard slight snoring coming from my left. I wasn't sure if I wanted to risk opening my eyes, given I knew with all the drinks I consumed last night I was surely to have a huge headache, but I was very curious who was next to me. I racked my brain for the possibilities as I opened my one of my eyes. 

Next to me, the bright sun shinning off him, was my boyfriend. His skin was tan and his lips were slightly parted. His hair was unruly and curly, which confused me, since his hair was usually straight, but there was no confusing that baby soft face, I knew it was Harry. I wanted to wake him up and see how his bright green eyes were in the mid afternoon lighting, but I wasn't sure if he'd be all that happy if I did. He takes his sleep very seriously, as he does everything else.

I remember once, he stayed up late one Friday, studying for some exam or another. He didn't fall asleep until the sun came up. Around noon, I went over his house. When his mom let me in, she told me he was sleeping, but I could go up anyway. I tried shaking Harry awake, but that didn't work. So instead, I decided to jump on him. After waking up, he angrily pushed me off onto his white carpeted floor. He immediately got up and apologized with kisses though. So maybe waking him up this time was worth a shot. 

"Harry," I whispered, shaking him. 

"Mmm, five for minutes." He mumbled. 

"No, love. Now." I begged. Harry opened one eye at a time, revealing the beautiful green eyes that pulled me under. Unlike the first time I saw his eyes, they were bright and shinning, not hidden behind glasses. I'd say I've seen many beautiful things in the short amount of time I've been alive, but the green eyes of this beautiful boy are by far number one on the list.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a pretty nice day outside today, so when we sat down I wasn't surprised when Teresa, a girl we usually eat lunch with, asked if we would be okay with eating outside for lunch. It seemed like the whole entire school had the same idea except for the three kids who loathe the sun. 

"Yeah, let's go." Harry says after we all agree. He grabs both of our trays and I grab both of our book bags and our group walks out the double doors near the back of the cafeteria. We finally find a tree that provides some shade so we plop down under it, sitting in a haphazard circle. Harry stretches his impossibly long legs and leans back on his palms, face turned up to the sun. Today he isn't wearing a sweater, so his arms are fully exposed. I... Oh god. I'm having trouble forming sentences. Let's just say, Harry works out. Jezz. I lay my legs over his and steal a chip from his lunch that he isn't eating. He opens one eye and smiles down at me. Much too soon, then bell rings for us to go to our fourth period classes. 

"Walk me to class?" Harry ask after throwing away the remains of our lunch. 

"I do it everyday, you tosser." I say rolling my eyes at him which earns me a pointed look followed by a giggle. 

I reach for his hand entwining our fingers and walk him to his advanced Calculus. 

"Goodbye nerd." I say going to kiss him on the cheek, like I do everyday. At the last second, Harry turns his head and I kiss his lips instead. I pull back, shocked, only to see Harry smirking down at me. He backs me into the wall that was a couple feet away, still smirking. He bites his bottom lip and leans down to my ear. 

"See you later, babe." He whispers and disappears into his class. What the actual fuck. I- Someone's getting brave, but he's such a damn tease. I was about to walk to my class, but decided against it. No one teases Louis Tomlinson. I walk into Harry's teacherless class and find his desk in the third row and walk over to him. Instantly, his face lights up and he looks so cute. Focus, Lou. You're on a mission. There are only about four other guys in the class, so I don't mind doing this. There could be a hundred people in the class, and I still wouldn't mind because Harry just does that to me. I lean over his desk, my lips dangerously close to his. I peck his lips only to pull away instantly when he tries to deepen the kiss. I kiss the end of his jaw and his ear. 

"Skip class with me." I whisper. I kiss his jawline again, sucking only for a second. 

"I - I can't" He stutters. I pull back, smirk on my lips. 

"I know." I reply, and walk out of his class which took more effort then you'd think. At the end of the day, I was walking towards my locker when Niall came up to me. 

"Hey, mate. How are you?" Niall called. 

"I'm good, thanks. And you?" 

I'm throwing another party, this time at the beach and I was wondering if you'd want to come?" 

"I.... Umm I'll think about." I reply, remembering the last party. 

"Alright. It's not gonna be as many people. Maybe fifty or so, but text me and let me know. It'll be the last day of school. Bye, mate." He speaks quickly, leaving before I could reply. I shove the books I won't need into my locker and walk out the school to find Harry waiting for me leaning against his car. 

"Ready to go?" He asks. 

"Yeah. Let's go." I reply, getting in his car. He drives to his house and gets out of the car to open the door for me. We entangle our fingers as we walk through the door. 

"Hi boys!" Harry's mom calls from somewhere in the house. 

"Hi mom." Harry replies, his voice deep and slow. 

"There's some mail for you about that program you applied for in America. It's on the table." 

I'm sorry, what program? 

"Program?" I ask, tugging on his hand. 

"Yeah, umm let's go upstairs." He says quickly. He pulls me along, but not before I can grab the letter I'm assuming his mom was referring to. Since Harry has a tight grip on my hand, I can't open the letter. We're finally up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom where the door is slightly open. As usual, there isn't a single thing out of place, but it's clear that I've been here before. One of my sweaters is laying on the chair that sits at his desk and several CDs are around the room. There are pictures from photo booths from dates at the movies, and a couple of my favorite bracelets on his desk. The other bracelets I gave him are around his wrist. I kick off my shoes and sit criss cross on his bed. Harry looks down at the letter in my hand before reaching down and taking it and kissing me. 

"Why didn't you tell me you signed up for a program in America?" 

"Because I didn't know if I'd get in." He replies. 

"Well did you?" I asked. 

"I'm scared to look." He mumbles. 

"How long is the program?" 

"If I get in, all summer." He says. All summer. Two months. No Harry. 

"Well," I say, taking the letter back and turning the letter in my hands. I nuzzle my face into Harry's neck and peck a small kiss to his jaw. "Here. Open it." I try to smile, but since I fail I hide my neck in his face. He takes the letter from my hands and I hear the letter open. It takes a minute or two and I'm being eaten away by anticipation. Will he want to break up with me if he goes? He'd find someone better for sure in America. I'm just a stupid punk kid. 

"I got in." He breathes.

~Harry's POV~

"How was your day babe?" Louis was sitting on the swing next to mine on the swing set in his backyard. 

"Fine."

"I talked to Niall today... He wanted to know if we were going to his party," I asked. I didn't know what to talk about. Usually he leads the conversations but all his replies are short.

"Why are we bothering with small talk when you know there is a bigger issue?"

"Okay then, what do you want to say?"

"I want you to go."

"Lou, are you sure?" I ask. I don't want to leave Louis. Louis makes me lose track of time with all the little things he does, like squeeze my hands when I'm being teased in school. I love him... I am in love with him... I think. He makes me feel whole, like I have never felt before but I can't tell him that. It's only been six, seven months? I don't know anymore. It doesn't matter how long I'm with him as long as I'm with him. 

"I want you to go." Louis repeats shortly. He turns his back to me and I can't read the emotions on his face. 

"Why are you hiding from me?" 

"Just leave me alone. And go, go to America and leave me for the next boy that shows interest."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask, immediately regretting my choice of words. I've never swore, in my life. 

"Oh don't pretend. The only reason you're with me is because I'm the first boy to actually show interest in you."

"L-Louis... No. I'm with you because I love you. I'm in love with you. I can't believe you're saying this. C'mon what are we arguing for? Please, Louis, look at me." I grabbed his shoulder and gently tried to turn him around.

His eyes were red and brimming with tears. "Let go of me." He snarls quietly. "I can't do this anymore."

"You can't do this anymore? I don't know what you're thinking anymore. You have stopped talking to me. Please tell me what I'm doing wrong." 

"Just leave me alone. Leave me alone and leave. Get out."

"Louis... Are you breaking up with me?" 

"I don't know. I need to think." 

I get up and leave.

*~*~*~*~*~*A Few Months Later*~*~*~*~*~*

~Louis's POV~

"I- I can't believe I'm doing this." Harry looks down at his shoes and sighs.

"Stop saying that, you're gonna have fun." I insist, even though I didn't want him to go. I've been dreading the moment since he muttered the words "I got in."

I accompanied Harry to the airport with his mom to see him off. He reaches for his mom and hugs her. "Thank you, for letting me go. I'll miss you." He murmurs. 

"I'll miss you sweetie."

"I'll see you in a month when you come visit."

"Louis, I'll miss you." He says, moving over to where I was standing, watching his interaction with his mom. He wraps his long arms around me and hugs me. I plant a tiny kiss onto his cheek. 

"Promise me call me everyday, please?" I mumble. 

"Of course." 

"Flight 2180 to Atlanta, Georgia is now boarding." A mechanical voice repeats over a loud speaker.

"That's my flight." Harry says slowly, disappointment hints at his voice. I smile sadly and kiss him. 

"Have a safe flight." 

As he walks away, I'm glad we made up. He came over my house and demand I listen to him, and despite how stubborn I am, I did. He told me how much he cared about me and how much he loved me. He also told me that he wasn't only dating me because I was the first person that showed interest. 

I don't even know why I thought of that. Of course he didn't. I'm not even sure why I even thought of that in the first place. 

Harry Styles, my amazing green eyed boy, is the one for me. He's going away to America and that's okay. 

I watch him walk away and I miss him already.


End file.
